


Welcome Home

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Returning home from a business trip, you’re greeted with an unexpected surprise
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Home

The door clicked shut quietly behind you as you slipped into your home. Only a couple of small lights were on, and as you walked through into the living room, everything was silent enough to almost make you believe that no one was in. Then a soft noise from down the hall caught your ear, and smiling to yourself, you abandoned your suitcase and followed it. **  
**

Creeping up the dark hallway, you saw the slither of light peeking out of H.R’s study. He must’ve been up late writing again. You were reaching for the handle when you heard it; the cut off moan. Swiftly followed by another. You bit your lip, grinning. Oh, you knew those noises well. You opened the door careful not to make a noise, and peered in.

H.R was in his chair, back to you, letting out a steady stream of groans and from your spot you could just see his arm moving up and down. You wanted to say something, but you also didn’t want to interrupt, and watching him, head tilted back, unabashed in taking his own pleasure really was a glorious sight. Though you wondered what he was picturing in his mind.

You got your answer a few seconds later.

“Your mouth…so good…” H.R moaned breathily, his arm moving faster. “Y/N…”

Just hearing him say your name like had the heat pooling between your legs. You’d been away too long and it seemed he felt the same way.

Throwing a quiet ‘fuck it’ to the wind, you pushed the door open.

“Hey, sexy,” you purred quietly to not startle him too much.

H.R jumped, moving to cover himself as you came up behind him, brushing your hands over the soft grey sweater he wore. “Y/N?!”

“Surprise.” Draping yourself over his shoulders, you looked down at his hands clasped firmly over his lap. “Don’t stop on my account.”

H.R kept his head tilted to look at you, blue eyes blown almost black, and licked his lips. Slowly, he moved, wrapping his hand back around his still hard cock. He shuddered through a moan, but kept his eyes on you. “How…how are you back? You said…the weekend.”

“I pulled some strings. I missed you too much,” you murmured between planting kisses along his exposed neck. “And now I’m very glad…this was a treat to come home too.”

“I’d have waited…”

You nipped lightly at the sensitive skin, enjoying the way his breath caught. “This is perfect, bean.” Kissing back up the length of his neck, you leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

“I…uh…”

You knew but you wanted to hear it come from him. Reaching down, you batted his hand away and replaced it with your own. For the first time H.R’s eyes fluttered shut, his hips twitching up under your grasp. You started to stroke him, just shy of the pace he usually preferred. “Tell me, bean. I want to know.”

“You.”

You swept your thumb over the head, “What about me?”

“Your mouth. I pictured you here, in the dark blue babydoll, the one, ah, the one you bought for my birthday.”

“Mmm, I like that one.” You rewarded him by twisting your wrist, enjoying the low groan you got in response. “What was I doing?”

“On your knees…you had your mouth on me.”

“Was it good?”

“Fantastic. You were so hot…and you had, fuck, had me so deep…and you did…did that thing with your tongue.”

“You’ve always liked that,” you purred, nipping at his ear. “You sounded like you were getting close? Were you thinking about where you wanted to cum? Down my throat? On my face? My chest?”

“Chest. You…you always look so good covered in me.”

You hummed, giving him a few faster strokes with your hand before pulling away. H.R’s eyes opened, looking up at you in surprise at the sudden end. You smirked down at him, grabbing the chair and turning it so he was facing you.

“I don’t have the babydoll, so this’ll have to do I’m afraid.” You watched him stare at you, mouth slightly open and panting hard, as you dropped down to your knees between his spread legs. “That okay with you?”

H.R nodded frantically, fingers already curling into the arms of the chair. “Y-yeah.”

“Good.” Sliding your hands up his thighs, feeling the muscles quiver under your touch, you kept one hand braced on his jeans and wrapped the other back around his length, holding it steady as you wrapped your lips around the head.

Above you H.R moaned, the faux-leather creaking under the grip on his fingers. His hips twitched up but your hold kept him in place, giving you time to slowly work more and more of his cock into your mouth. You kept your eyes trained on his face. His eyes had closed again, but you loved the way his features contorted as he got lost in the feeling of the wet heat engulfing him.

Bobbing your head a few times, you pulled off to start leaving small licks and kisses to the hard length instead. H.R’s breaths came in short sharp pants as you all but worshipped his cock, trailing down then back back up again to suckle on the head. Swiping your tongue over the slit to catch the leaking pre-cum, he moaned loudly, entirely unrestrained for the first time.

“Y/N…good…so good…your mouth…exquisite,” H.R groaned, one hand dropping to wrap around the back of your neck, not pushing or moving, just resting as you took him all back into your mouth. “I love your mouth…I love you…love you so much…good to me…”

He kept babbling as you kept sucking, fingers flexing on your neck whenever you did something particularly good. Some of what he said was intelligible, just gibberish he couldn’t keep in as he got lost in the feeling. It didn’t matter. Knowing that you were the one doing this to him, that he was this much of a mess purely because of your mouth, made your head giddy and the ache between your legs even worse. You pushed aside your own desires for now, wanting to spend all your focus on H.R. He deserved this, to have his fantasy fulfilled.

“Y/N….Y/N…I’m getting…fuck…I’m getting…”

Redoubling your efforts, you focused on getting him to his peak. You dropped your hand from his hips, reaching to unbutton and push apart your blouse, determined to give him as much of his dream as possible.

When he started chanting your name and his hips started stuttering, you pulled back to start jerking him. “Look at me, H.R,” you said hoarsely.

He did as you ordered, blue eyes looking down at you breathlessly as you stroked him quickly, thumbing over the head every few times.

“Y/N!” Your name was a prayer on his lips as he came, ropes of thick cum splattering across your chest and collarbones, hot against your skin. His gaze never left you, watching as his cock painted you. You moaned with him, clenching around nothing at the feeling of his warmth trickle over you.

You released him when he started to soften and sat back, panting almost as much as he was. H.R looked wrecked. He was flushed, slumped back in the chair and breathing like he’d just ran a marathon. You smiled, feeling the warmth spread through you at the knowledge you’d been the one to reduce him to this.

“Good?” You asked, reaching up to blindly feel for the box of tissues you’d spotted on his desk earlier.

H.R nodded mutely, taking another deep breath to pull himself together a little, and held out his hand. Helpling you stand, he pulled you down until you were straddling his lap. He grabbed the tissues you’d failed to find, and cleaned the mess he’d made while you fully divested yourself of the blouse.

“Thank you,” he said, once you were clean, hands roaming your now bare torso.

You chuckled quietly, “Anything for you, bean.” You leaned in and kissed him, his tongue pushing against yours as he pressed you flush against him.

You got so lost in the kiss you didn’t notice H.R’s hand move lower until it found the hem of your skirt, only realizing what he was doing when you felt a long finger run along the wet patch on your panties, making you gasp.

H.R smirked against your lips as he repeated the motion. “You’re soaked, baby bean.”

“It’s what you do to me,” you said on a moan as he slipped his fingers under the cotton.

He hummed, running his fingers between your wet folds. “I think I should return the favor and give you your ‘welcome home’ present.” He found your clit expertly, thumb rubbing circles around and smirking even wider as he watched you squirm.

You dropped your head to his shoulder, face buried in his neck as he worked his magic. A long, thick finger pressed into you, swiftly followed by a second. Moaning against his skin, your hips rocked on their own accord as he pumped the digits in and out.

“I’ll never get over how magnificent you are. Tight and hot and wet, you, my darling, are perfect.”

“H.R…”

“Later I’m going to spread you out on the bed and make sweet love to you. I want you to be seeing stars when I go down on you until you’ve cum in my mouth over and over and over. And I can’t wait until I can push into you, and feel your heat around my cock. I can never get enough. Not only of the way you feel, but the way you look, the sounds you make, oh, kitten, they truly are divine.”

H.R never stopped moving his fingers as he spoke, curling his fingers inside you to hurtle you towards your orgasm. “H.R,” you mewled, clinging to his shoulders. “I’m close.”

“Then cum for me,” he purred, thumb rubbing at your clit.

It was what you needed to send you crashing over the edge, crying his name as he worked you through it, fingers pumping, thumb rubbing, until you collapsed boneless against his chest.

His hand left your panties and a few seconds later it came to rest on your back, rubbing soothing circles over your skin while you caught your breath.

“That was some present,” you murmured when you could speak, raising your head to smile at him.

“That was just a sample. Wait until I get you in bed, I’ll do everything I said and more.”

A shiver ran down your spine. “I can’t wait. But, shower first? Maybe food? I’m starved.”

H.R laughed warmly. It made you giddy. “We’ll get pizza.”

“Sounds good.”

H.R beamed at you, hand cupping your cheek to draw you into a kiss. “I’m happy you came home early,” he said against your lips.

“So am I. Though, if this is what I come home to, I might have to take business trips more often.”

H.R chuckled, “Trust me, kitten, you don’t need to go away for that.”

You kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Welcome Home.”


End file.
